


Stay with me(sequal to you make me feel courageous)

by Newtlover1



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtlover1/pseuds/Newtlover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach backed you up into the corner of the closet."Zach....no...yes!"He cupped a hand over your mouth.<br/>"Baby,my parents are right outside the door,shh."he said,nibbling at your neck."Im ready for more."he smirked....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drive home from Isla Nublar was long and boring.Well not at first when you and zach were doing "grown up"things in the backseat of the bmw.

 

  
  
Your house was just as you had left it.A flower plant on the corner of the wooden deck,the curtians drawn to the side so people could see the cat decoration sitting on the window sill,the notice from the mailman on the door,saying that he left a package.They hadn't done anything but go on a cruise and go on their stupid buisness trips."Ill go see if they are even home."you say,zach letting go of your waist as you slip out of the car.The dark house was a sigh that they could either be sleeping,or not home at all.Not home at all was very likley.You stepped up to the front porch and rang the red doorbell.

 

  
A few moments later,no sound.You rang it several times with no luck.You bit your lip,feeling bad for them waiting. You squatted down,looking under the welcome mat.The spare silver key was still there.You grabbed it,unlocking the door.The door opened with a creak.The house smelled like vanillia.You took out your iPhone and called your mom.She  answered a few seconds later."Mom,where are you?!"you cried,crossing your arms."Im so sorry sweetie!The cruise was delayed because if the bad storm were getting here.Are you home alone?"she asked.

 

  
"Not at the moment no."you replied."Zach's family is waiting in the driveway."you said,cheaking your dirty shoes."Is there any possible way zach could stay with you.....now that I think about it,leaving you and zach alone with no  grown up supervision is risky."she said."Mom,were not going to...do it,were 16!"you said."Okay,fine and tell zach's mom I said hello."she said."I will."you said."Okay,bye."she said before she hung up.

 

  
You walked down the wooden stairs and to where the bmw was parked."They're cruise was delayed because of the storm,so they won't be here.She suggested that zach stay,but i'm not forcing him,ill be just fine on my own."you say."Zach honey,would you want to keep y/n company?"asked his mom.Zach smirked,nodding."Alright just don't.....she looked suspiciously at you and zach.You knew what she was going to say.Don't do it."Yeah,we got it."

 

  
You replied."We love you zach,bye y/n."they both waved to you and zach.One the car was down the road zach grabbed your hand and walked you into the house."Lets happy this place up."he said,switching on all the lights.Luckily,there was nothing on the floor and no dishes in the sink.

 

  
  
"That's better."he said."So",he said,leaning up against the door frame to the living room,"What do you want to do?"he smirked,seeing the blush that slapped your cheeks."I don't know?What do you want to do?"you asked playfully,biting your lip to turn him on."Mmmmh."he whispered,walking over to you and resting his hands on your waist."I think you know."he said,leaning in and whispering in your ear,making me shiver.

 

  
  
"Lets go upstairs."you say,pulling him by the collar."Ohh,mmh,your a bad girl.Your breaking the rules huh?"he asked,as you entered his room.You closed the door.

  
  
He sat down on your bed and you climbed into his lap,resting your head on his chest."I wish i had a brother or sister like you,you know?To watch out for me and care about me."you said,snuggling into his chest.He hugged you,laying back against the headboards."Hey,your parents do care about you.They are just...always busy."he replied,resting his chin on your head.

 

  
"They are going to be going on a bunch of buisness trips this summer and i will have to stay here alone when they do."you said."I wish i had another family that actually cared."It was silent."You should ask your parents if you can stay with us for a while."

 

  
  
"We have enough room  in our house,its more exiting and we have three cats,Missy and Bella and josh,and Bella just had six kittens."he said.You smiled."I'll ask them,i would like living with you and your family for a while."you say.You sat up a little,kissing his lips softly.Your lips then moved down to his neck.

 

  
He moaned loudly."Oh baby,shit."he said.You smirked."Payback for all those times you teased me on the trip."you said smiling before laying against his chest again."Night babe."he says,kissing the top of your head."Night."you reply,drifting off already as he pulled the red cotton blanket onto both of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach backed you up into the corner of the closet."Zach....no...yes!"He cupped a hand over your mouth   
> "Baby,my parents are right outside the door,shh."he said,nibbling at your neck."Im ready for more."he smirked....

  
You had waken up to the annoying sound of your phone alarm.

 

  
You rolled over,groaning and picked it up off the nightstand.Yes!!!You thought,reading the text your mom had sent you.

 

  
Mom:I am sorry about this sweetie,but your father and i have been called to a buisness meeting about a state away for a few weeks.I talked to zach's parents and they generously accepted to let you stay with them.Thank them.I love you sweetie.Ps,the key is under the doormat.Your father loves you to.See you soon,~Mom.

 

  
You hugged your pillows to your chest.All of a sudden,butterflies formed in your stomach.Why were you nervous?Well for one,you never stayed a few weeks at another persons house,and two,zach may tempt you to do things that are very extreme.You shook the thought out of your head.Whatever,i mean we are dating right,it dosent matter if we do any extreme things.Right?

 

  
  
"Morning babe."said zach shiftiing his position to face you,yawning."Good morning."you reply.He frowned."Is something wrong?"he asked.You shook your head.

 

  
"No,i have some exiting news!!"you say,bouncing up and down on your knees."My mom just texted me,saying that my dad and her got called to a buisness meeting and your parents are allowing me to stay with your family for a few weeks!!!"You reply,flipping your h/c hair over your shoulder.

 

  
"And,"you pushed him down gently onto the bed and climbed on top of him."You and i can be alone."you smirked,seeing the pleased look plastered on his face.You bent down,locking his lips with yours and then pulling away.You kicked your feet over the side of the bed,walking across the cold wooden floor towards the closet.

 

  
  
"What are you doing?"he asked."I am picking out an outfit for today and packing my items."you say,setting straight to work,picking out the clothes you were bringing and tossing your make up bag into the black suitcase on the floor.You heard the creek of the bed as zach got off,walking toward you.He hugged you from behind,his breath hot against your neck."What kind of items?"he asked playfully,pulling his fingers through your hair."Personal items."you replied."Can you wait out there,i have to change."you say,looking towards the door.He smirked."Can't i watch you strip?"

 

  
He asked."I would like some privacy once in a blue moon."you reply."Out."you say,pointing towards the exit.You laughed as he pretended to be bawling like a big baby.

 

  
"But i want to......"you cut him off."I am going to count to three."you say."What will you do if i don't go."he says.You struted towards him,backing him up gently into the cold wall."I am going to punish you."you rubbed your hands down his leg,letting them get closer to his "man spot".He groaned.You kissed and nibbled at his neck."Baby."he sighed.You pulled away."We can finish that later if you go."you replied,biting your lip to turn him on even more.

 

  
"Fine,but next time,"he put his mouth against your ear,brushing it with his lip."I am in charge."he whispered,his voice low and husky.He walked out the door,instantly popping back in."MMmmmh,i can't wait to see you wearing these."he said,holding up your red thong.He must have snatched it from the suitcase when you weren't looking."Hey!"you laughed,snatching it away.He waled down the hallway,you hearing the bathroom door closing.

 

  
  
You changed into your outfit which was a crem'e colered cardigan,some brown,fuzzy leggings,your canvas sneakers,and your brown scarf.Your rolled your suitcase behind you to the door.You walked down the stairs,waiting for zach.A few minutes later,he came down the stairs,shirtless.Your breath hitched in your throat as you took him all in.

 

  
His six pack and abs were exposes,and the little water droplets from the shower still clung to his chest.He smirked,seeing the reaction he was getting from you.He pulled his red shirt back over his head."Alright,ready?"he asked.You gulped,nodding quickly.You and zach sat on the sat on steps of the porch,waiting in the remaining time you had until mr's mitchell pulled into the driveway.The butterflies were gone,but now you felt even worse.A pit formed in your stomach.

 

  
  
It felt as if it were trying to suck your insides out,or suck you into it.Feeling nervous was the worst feeling in the world.You put your luggage into the back of the car and then slid into the back seat with zach.Their house was about an hour and a half away.You put your head on zach's shoulder,taking in the scent of his colougne.You thought it would make you feel better.It just made the feeling worse.The smell felt like it singed your nosehairs.You closed your eyes,trying to forget about going.Nothing seemed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

As mr's mitchell opened the front door to their three story house,a barking dog came running down the steps,wagging its tail."Oh!You never told me you had a dog!"you exlaimed to zach,scratching behind the dogs ears.Zach crossed his arms."I thought you were alergec to dogs."

 

He exlaimed.You shook your head,your long h/c bangs falling into your eyes."My mom is allergic to dogs.She said because she is allergic,i might be,but i'm not,so i'm all good."he smiled.Grey ran straight up the stairs,heaving his backpack up with both arms. "Grey,honey,clean your room!"

 

she yelled up the stairs,but he had already slammed the door shut."I am still so shakey.To think would it must have been for all of you,trying to stay alive with dinosaurs on the loose,I imagine everyone was scared.I know everyone was scared." she said,brushing zach's bangs to the side.

 

"Mom."he said through gritted teeth,blushing."Y/n,i think you need to put some ointment on your arm.It looks infected."she said.You looked down.Your arm had a giant,red scratch across it. It was pretty deep,but you couldn't feel anything."I put some ointment on yesterday,when me and zach were at my house.It stopped bleeding,but i think it will heal fine."you reply.She nodded."Well,if you need anything,you can just ask me."she said."Okay,thanks mr's mitchell,and thank you for allowing me to stay here."

 

She walked forward."Sure,anything for my son's girl."he put his hands up,rubbing his temples and blushing again.You smiled."Okay,well,zach will show you upstairs,there are a series of rooms you can pick from,choose anyone you want."she said smiling,before turning around,grabbing a laundry basket full of clothes and walking toward the downstairs washing machine.

 

"Hey mom,can we share a room?"he asked.Your eyes widened,giving him the,"knock it off." look."Zach......."she didn't finish,giving him the"ill talk to you later"tone."Well,come one."he said,grabbing you by the arm and pulling you up the wooden steps. The upstairs was HUGE!!There were two doors across from eachother.One said "Zach's room,leave me alone,your ruining my life."The other one said "Grey"with a bunch o dinosaurs drawn in the corners of the paper.Of course.You weren't sure if he even felt the same about dinosaurs anymore."Why would you say something like this?"you asked,pointing towards the paper on his door.

 

He ripped it off,crumpling it up."That was before we started daiting when i was a spoiled brat."he said,pulling his hood down and relieving his brown hair."But you changed me."he said,looking up shyly into your eyes.You stood there,staring dramatically into each others eyes,slowly inching closer to one another. Your lips were about to touch,but you didn't know grey was standing there,with the door open,watching."Can you go do that somewhere else?"he asked,causing you to jump. "Jesus christ."said zach,pulling you into his room.

 

It was clean,no clothes on the floor,no bad smelling dirty socks.It was perfect. He had a lava lamp on his dresser,not on because if it fell it could start a fire.He had a laptop,set next to it.He had several posters of biker girls,hanging above his bed.His room was painted a dark blue.He walked over to you,rubbing your arms."Do you want to share a room?"he whispered in your ear. Shivers went up and down your spine."I know the answer."he whispered,nibbling at your neck."Absolutley."you replied,smiling.You attached your lips to his,him pulling you into his chest.This wasn't so bad after all.This was going to be a week in heaven.


End file.
